


My Husbands Hands

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Sirius wakes up to feel his husbands hand on his very pregnant belly and sex&fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husbands Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and it is not beta read, so please be kind :)

Bill gazed lovingly at his husband, Sirius still looked absolutely gorgeous even when six months pregnant. Bill stealthily made his way to his sleeping lover on the sofa and delicately ran his hands over Sirius’s swollen abdomen, he couldn’t keep the expression of love and pride of his face when he felt one of the twins kick ‘That one is definitely going to be a beater’ he thought happily, the red head wanted a whole quidditch team with his beloved. Bill began to take his hand away and was surprised when Sirius’s hand moved to cover his preventing it from moving “Thought you were sleeping love” Sirius just gave him a sexy smile and said “How could I sleep when my hot young husband has his hands on me?”, Bill couldn’t help but kiss that smiling mouth and Sirius met his kiss eagerly, both tongues duelling madly in the passion for one another.

In no time at all they were both naked and Bill entered his husband’s arse dry, Sirius insisted on never using lube when he bottomed loving the raw burn of dry entry, “Uuuuuuurghhh! Fuck me hard...wanna feel you for days!” moaned Sirius uncontrollably “Uuuummmm, that’s it daddy...love it when you’re so deep!”. Sirius's words spurred Bill on and he soon began eagerly pumping his cock inside his husband “Love your big fat cock baby...it hurts....soooo good...fuck!” moaned Sirius make Bill shudder in pleasure, he loved the obscene words that came out of his husbands mouth when they fucked, he could cream from Siri’s words alone “That’s right baby...ugh...daddy’s gonna fuck you so good...gonna feel me for days" Bill grunted in response.

“Fuck me Bill...ugh...stretch me wide open daddy” moaned Sirius making Bill shudder and groan, he loved it when Sirius spoke dirty and the older man knew it and began pumping his leaking shaft harder inside Sirius’s responsive body. Both men knew that neither of them could last much longer “Oh Siri! Fuck! Love you so much baby!” cried Bill feeling his orgasm racing through his body causing him to shoot his cum deep inside his husband’s pregnant body, the hot splatter of his husbands seed drenching his insides set of Sirius’s own orgasm, he came loudly with his husband’s name on his lips. Bill cradled his beloved close to him on the sofa, his softening cock still inside his husband’s hot clenching hole. “I think we woke the babies’” whispered Sirius with a smile before moving Bill’s hand to where the babies’ were kicking, Bill smiled broadly “I can’t wait until they’re born and we can hold them” his words making Sirius smile in turn "Let's just hope our boys arent as much trouble as their twin uncles'" he replied with a chuckle, Bill just snuggled closer to his husband "I'm afraid with a marauder as a parent they'll probably be worse" stated Bill making both men chuckle.  
The End


End file.
